


Praemonitus Praemunitus

by hauntedbotanist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epic Poetry, First War with Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbotanist/pseuds/hauntedbotanist
Summary: An epic poem set in a world where the First Wizarding War was won mainly with the efforts of a certain green-eyed red-headed witch.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prooemium

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for the /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #18 / May 2020 with the prompts "Poems" and the random trope "Lady of War", but it slowly derailed into something more?

I once searched for a master for my soul

When I was a schoolboy seeking grandeur

I looked amongst minds both bright and dim

I inhaled in flavors so fair and foul

But only the _poor_ plight of rich and pure

Made me wonder when life became so grim

Each war doesn’t have humble beginnings 

Some are evil for the sake of evil

While wizards pretend they’re above such things

At the end of the day, we’re just people

I won’t pretend to not have made mistakes

But this man saw the errors of his ways

And among verses, rhymes, beats, and line breaks

I found a more worthy master to praise

So, listen to my words and I shall sing

A tale of greatness and your ears shall ring


	2. Bellum omnium contra omnes

O the owner of my foul soul, my muse

Give me strength to tell the tale as it is

Do not let it be reduced or abused

Due to my mortal and fallible skills

Help me when my words fail before

The marvel that is the Lady of War

For the green-eyed Lily Evans Potter

Is the most wondrous of all of magic

Red is her hair and bright is her laughter

A sun would grow dull next to her visage

First, once in Hogwarts people saw her worth

As in her hands, the craft became an art

Flawless was her own control of the earth 

Without covert motive, she charmed our hearts

Second, more dazzling than her was her mind

Though she’s not from a long line of purebloods

More true to magic than ever designed

Were her ideas from her mind that bud

Third, she never cared to have stood apart

For her beliefs, she’d have all her dreams damned

She had the valor and the righteous heart

To not just condemn but also to stand 

Against Dark Lord Voldemort who once claimed

For a reign of blood and muggle-borns’ deaths

While many did not dare utter his name

Lady Witch stood tall alone in  _ their _ steads

It was just a day like any other 

When two sides came to war with their leaders

On one side was Lily with the Order 

Other, Voldemort with his Death Eaters

Spells flew like wind in Diagon Alley

Shops had been ransacked by the enemy

Each curse increasing the casualty tally

Didn’t much help their animosity

Over the cobblestones painted crimson

Bellatrix Lestrange the mad led their way 

Like a shield around their dark lord, hidden 

They moved towards Gringotts without delay

The Order of the Phoenix struck with fire

They began their assault from the street’s flanks

Relentless; they did not rest, did not tire

To stop their foes’ advance into the bank

Many masked Death Eaters were hit and flung

But they did not abandon their prized spots

Striking back with the dark arts they clung to

Great destruction to the Alley, they brought 

For each and every curse that hit their mark

Order members were forced back with much dread

The barren shops shook and blazed in the dark

Their inhabitants fled or were long dead

After mad Bellatrix reached the bank’s steps

Did the most realize the bitter truth

Stopping them in their tracks without more help

Was impossible even with their youth

One by one they entered the aged building 

While some stood guard, outside, raising their wands 

Order regrouped, they would not be yielding

From their minds, a more tangible plot spawned

With Lily at the lead, they waved their wands

And in unison, spoke words of great power 

A dome of magic rose up from the ground

Wards were set up in less than half an hour

While the Death Eaters’ guards became hostile

The Goblins’ watched with passive interest

That day, they said, with a bloodthirsty smile

They would not act on what they witnessed

The Death Eaters near the doors hurled spells back

But their magic was just flung reverse 

They were overwhelmed with a quick attack

And the Order lay in wait and observed

When the rest of the Death Eaters came out

And then raised their wands to disapparate 

They found themselves stuck, without a way out 

On the path of spells to obliterate

After many fell to their own dark curses

The Death Eaters hurried to the entrance

The wards had made it futile to traverse

Where  _ their _ magic would become a hindrance

And the Death Eaters stayed behind closed gates 

Where arcane Goblin magic reigned supreme

The Order could not simply penetrate

Without making the Goblins intervene

A group tried to break the fortified wards

Their magic striking the ward just at once

But their heavy efforts just turned inwards

So, angry, they went right back in at once

But despite the Death Eater’s false defence

The Goblins would not help the Death Eaters

The Order knew if they hold their place hence

They could starve them out, not just kill either

A day and a night, both sides stood their ground

Except for a brief skirmish at midnight

Where the Order had been quick to respond

There was a ceasefire, to Goblins’ delight 

Most old vaults hold only gold and jewels

So the Death Eaters were left ‘bit hungry

And Goblins, eternally hard and cruel

So liked to have wizards at their mercy

The second day saw the end of battle

Where Lord Voldemort himself appeared

With cold eyes, he watched the magics’ crackles

The strange way it diffused against the ward

Murmuring, the Dark Lord raised his wand high

But instead of cursing the wards again

Another ward rose up to the gray sky

Forcing the Order’s siege to be in vain

Though they were safe for now from  _ their _ attacks

Lily knew that could not be all he planned

The wards, she reasoned, when forced back to back

Could combine, interfering, and disband

So she called the Order to get prepared

They raised  _ another _ ward around their ward

But they did not see the way the marks flared 

On each Death Eaters’ covered forearms, marred


End file.
